Armada Nazional
Armada Nazional is a branch of the Euskadiko Indar Armatuak that act as a rapid mobilization force. Armada Nazional was created in 1975. The force was created after the model from the former norwegian Home Guard, with a large number of soldiers scattered across the country, who keep their equipment, weapons and ammunition at home. Soldiers' mass at the Armada Nazional consists of former professional soldiers or soldiers who have completed a 9 month course before they were transferred to the Armada Nazional. In addition, it is possible to apply to Armada Nazional as a volunteer. It currently consists of about 550,000 soldiers in 3 strengths. Forces are organized into three levels: input, reinforcement and follow-on forces. Armada Nazional has close contact with civil society. In addition to the crew and most officers are civilians on a daily basis, there is also a formal contact with civil society through that every AN Erregimentu (Armada Nazional Regiment) has a council where the civil society organizations are represented. This cooperation is also on a national basis. Armada Nazional's main tasks *Protecting people and key community features, including: **Force Protection **Withdrawal / rollover of pre-stored material **Visits and allied training **Securing the infrastructure, key personnel and material **Monitoring and Control *National Guard to support the armed services and total defense in peace, crisis and war. *Home Guard will provide support to civil society *Support of the Army, Navy and Air Force in abroad operations Structure Recently (2005), the Armada Nazional has been reorganized in order to a better response in a war time. There are three levels according to the availability and training of units: Input Force Comprised of 120.000 soldiers and formed mostly by ex-military, Input Force is the spearhead and the Armada Nazional and is composed of mobile and flexible units. The force has first priority in training resources and materials. They will be ready to carry out missions within 24-72 hours of being mobilized. Crews and officers serve for up to 30 days a year and has signed a contract with the Armada Nazional. Imput Force main role is the defence of the territory of Euskadi but most of its units are ready to be deployed abroad if necesary. Reinforcement & Follow-up Forces Reinforcement and follow-up forces constitute approximately 75% of the Home Guard. These forces have been upgraded much of their equipment, but some equipment upgrading still remains. Their mission is to strengthen, support and replace the input force and thereby ensure the necessary endurance missions in solution as well as the release of this new mission. Gazteriako Armada Nazional Gazteriako Armada Nazional (Home Guard Youth) is a free service for young people between 15 and 18 years, and engaging in organized military field sports. Although this is a military department under the Armada Nazional, it will not focus on combat training, and AN youngsters are not able to keep weapons at home. The aim of the training is in: *Teach youth in the national values of Euskadi *Teach youth the importance of order, responsibility and good comradeship *Activate them through training, exercises, competitions and gatherings *Give them factual information about the military and its place in society *Training on admission to officers schools Organization Armada Nazional organization is divided according with the Euskadi administrative divisions with a number of AN Erregimentus for every eskualde. In a wartime situation Armada Nazional will typically be used to protect the local infrastructure and population, but may also be used as regular troops. As it for the most part comprises locals, it is ideally suited for guerrilla warfare (sabotage, ambushes, etc.) Similar to the Euskadiko Indar Armatuak organization, the AN is divided in: *Lurreko Armada Nazional (Land) *Itsas Armada Nazional (Sea) *Aireko Armada Nazional (Air) Lurreko Armada Nazional LAN is specialized to protect the land defense of Euskadi. LAN constitute the largest part of the Armada Nazional and carries responsibility for the territorial land defense. Lurreko Armada Nazional organization is divided in'LAN Erregimentua' that in peace, crisis and war are under LAN Erregimentuburua. LAN Erregimentaburua have territorial responsibility for land defense of Euskadi. LAN's main tasks: *Preventing and combating terrorism and other threats. *Protecting vital social functions. *Force Protection. *Enhance border security *Support the armed services and total defense in peace, crisis and war. *Support civil society to natural disasters and accidents, as well as search for missing persons. Itsas Armada Nazional IAN is specialized for monitoring and control along the coast. IAN has a capacity that is adapted to monitoring and control of the coast, both in peacetime and in crisis or war. It is present along the entire coast with coastal sign post, speed boats and other large vessels. By mobilizing IAN has about 100 auxiliary vessels and 75 speed boats. IAN is organized as a part of the Armada Nazional during operations in peace. In times of crisis and war IAN command is transferred to the commander of naval forces. Itsas Armada Nazional's main tasks: *Capacities for maritime surveillance. *Control of shipping. *Control Diving. *Force Protection and escorting other maritime entities. *Bording. Aireko Armada Nazional AAN is specialized for the protection of air forces bases around the country. AAN is the static part of the country's air force bases. Aireko Armada Nazional provide security and protection, including monitoring and control and emergency, medical and NRBC. Eusko Aireko Indar set itself up mobile devices with such combat aircraft and air defense can be inserted at any airfield to operate from there. AAN will support these devices based on its local roots. The primary task is to help prevent attacks against the drive to succeed. The units are specially trained to remain on station for a possible attack - even in contaminated environment - one that puts heavy demands on education in their own protection. Aireko Armada Nazional is organized as a part of the Armada NAzional and is divided into AAN-section and AAA-sites. AAN's main tasks: *Security and safety. *NRBC protection (nuclear, radiological, biological, chemical) *Public Health Service *Force Protection Equipment The Armada Nazional is in charge of maintenance and operation of the equipment transferred to the reserve from the Eusko Gudarostea . However, with the exception of MBTs, the Imput Force has a level of equipment in vehicles and weapons similar to the Eusko Gudarostea. All the Armed Forces, including the Armada Nazional and excluding special units, has the same personal weapons and equipment. Category:EuskadiCategory:OrganizationsCategory:Military